011314NullarRilset
allegedChlorofiend AC began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 22:24 -- 10:25 AC: Are you well, dear one? I have juSt finiShed watching a rather troubling video. 10:26 AG: geeze I guess I have to get ready to have this conversation with everyone 10:26 AG: I'm fine 10:26 AG: I guess 10:26 AC: Have you found a true black Partner? Or did the queen lie? 10:27 AG: it's 10:27 AG: not really what I want in a black relationship and I don't know her all that well 10:27 AG: but, yeah, I guess so 10:27 AG: I mean, if I'm less than enthusiastic she'll probably slaughter all of us while we sleep 10:28 AG: or did you forget we're all in her castle 10:28 AG: besides jossik, the fool 10:30 AC: PleaSe excuSe me for aSking, but are you haPPy? Do you feel She motivateS you to grow Stronger, aS a black Partner Should? 10:30 AC: Or iS She taking advantage of you? 10:31 AG: well uh I guess I'd like to turn the tables on her 10:31 AG: but that'd require getting all of you out of harm's way, that's not necessarily a growth thing 10:31 AG: I mean she's sexy don't get me wrong but 10:31 AG: ugh w/e 10:31 AG: I don't want to think about this right now rilset I kinda juuuuust lived it 10:32 AG: and I'm pretty sure whatever might be happening in my black quadrant 10:32 AG: is the YREV TSAEL FO RUO SNRENOC THGIR WON 10:32 AG: EKIL, eht YREV TSAEL EHEHEHE 10:33 AG: THERE ARE DARK TIMES COMING, RILSET 10:33 AG: darker than now 10:33 AG: we'll all go through MUCH WORSE by the end of this 10:33 AG: punishment by gods and by the gods of gods 10:33 AG: AND THOSE GODS' GODS' GODS 10:33 AG: and the godos 10:33 AG: ehehehehe 10:36 AC: Your well-being, both in body and mind, are not minor concernS. If dark timeS truly lie ahead, we will need you to navigate the way. 10:36 AG: that seems like a hero of S'THGIL domain, not mine 10:37 AG: i'm just here to TSOOB S'LLAY SLLOR ehehehehe 10:39 AC: You are the natural leader. If Something Should haPPen to you, who will take your Place? The oaf BaliSh? Without you, we are loSt! 10:39 AG: we'll be fine 10:39 AG: we're just chess pieces anyway 10:39 AG: pawns even 10:40 AG: any of us could fall and the game would PEEK NO GNIOG EHEHEHE 10:40 AG: this is YAW beyond our control now rilset 10:40 AC: I don't believe that. Not for a moment. 10:41 AG: maybe you should have been the hero of hope then 10:42 AC: It iS not a matter of hoPe. JuSt exPerience. Back home, I Should have been kiled at birth, by all rightS. But I Survived, and grew Strong. 10:42 AC: That iS the Point of the game. To grow. 10:42 AG: then you can be the leader, rilset 10:42 AG: I'll just get thrown around on the EZEERB ehehehehe 10:43 AC: Mine iS not the right kind of Strength for that job. YourS iS. You will See. 10:43 AG: if you say so 10:43 AC: I do. 10:44 AG: well I am tired, rilset 10:44 AG: not that sleep will grant me any rest 10:44 AG: so I'm afraid I'll have to cut this PEP KLAT short 10:44 AG: EHEHEHE 10:44 AG: we will talk soon, it's pretty much ELBATIVENI isn't iot 10:45 AC: YeS, it iS. But for now, reSt in Peace, dear one. 10:45 AG: you say that as if I'm going to die ehehehe 10:45 AG: ... perhaps -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 22:45 --